Incredible Fox Ninja
by BNGwarrior
Summary: When Naruto first accessed the power of the Fox, he changed. Now whenever he gets angry, his inner beast takes over and he becomes rage and power in living form.
1. Chapter 1

**All right, because I got tired of waiting I'm going to go ahead and start up my second poll fic. This one's going to be the Hulk-Fic I hope you all like it.**

Chapter 1: Birth of the Beast

Naruto sat on the floor at Tazuna's house looking out at the moon through a window. Kakashi was still unconscious after his fight with Zabuza. Sakura and Sasuke were by Kakashi's side. Sakura was making sure that Kakashi was ok, Sasuke because he wanted to drill him on his Sharingan and how to get stronger. Tazuna was sitting at the table while his daughter Tsunami was in the kitchen and her son Inari was in his room.

There was a knock at the door. Tazuna stood nerviously. Naruto held his hand up and walked to the door with Sasuke, kunis in hand. Naruto opened the door slowly before he sighed and opened the door. A second later a purple blur shot into the room and tackled Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Ino squeeled, hugging the Uchiha.

"Ino-Pig, get off of Sasuke." Sakura snapped, jumping to her feet. Tazuna and Tsunami were starring at the scene in silence.

"So you guys are our back-up?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru was walking out, "it's a pain but we were the only team available."

"Food smells good." Choji commented. "Got any barbeque?"

"You must be Naruto." Asuma said standing in front of Naruto. "Shikamaru, Choji, and Dad talk about you a lot."

"Dad?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi." Asuma said as Naruto's eyes widened. "The Hokage's my father."

"Y-You're dad's the Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's a pain." Shikamaru said taking a seat at the table.

"You think everything's a pain Shikamaru." Naruto said, sitting down from his old academy friend. "Well, of all the teams I'm glad you guys came, it'll be nice working with people we know."

"I think that that might actually be part of a problem." Choji said, pointing over at Sakura and Ino who were wrestling on the ground.

"Good point." Nauro said. "Still, it's good to see you guys." Naruto added with a smile. Asuma smiled. He'd heard a lot about Naruto from his dad and he was nothing like the demon the villagers idiotically saw him as. But there would be time for pleasantries later.

"Sasuke, update me on everything that's happened." Asuma ordered.

"We were on our mission to bring Tazuna back here to his village and protect him while he finished his bridge." Sasuke said. "After we went up against the Demon Brothers, we sent word back to Konoha for reinforcements. Before you could arrive however, we went up against Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. We fought him and defeated him and then his corps was carried off by a hunter nin." Asuma was silent for a moment, deep in thought.

"It wasn't a hunter nin." Asuma said finally. "If it had been then Zabuza's body would have been destroyed on the spot." Sakura gasped and Sasuke scowled, wishing that he had known that. Naruto meanwhile just clutched his fists tightly.

"So, he's still alive." He said, voicing his teammate's thoughts. "Which means he'll be coming back to take another shot at Old Man Tazuna." Naruto slammed his fist into his palm. "Then we're going to have to work on getting stronger. Would mind training us until Kakashi-sensei wakes up Asuma-sensei?" Asuma blinked at the boy's request. He had always heard that Naruto was the absolute dead last at the academy, and yet here he was already getting for the next round.

"Just tell me what Kakashi's taught you." Asuma said.

"Not a damn thing." Sasuke said. "He's been so focused on teaching us teamwork and hasn't taught us anything useful." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Is he always like that?" Choji asked.

"Sadly," Naruto said. "I tell you the village has spoiled him rotten."

"Sounds like a pain." Shikamaru said.

"It is, about as much of pain as Sakura practically worshiping the ground he walks upon." Naruto confirmed. Asuma nodded.

"All right, we'll get started with your training tomorrow morning." Asuma said. "But for now, you all had better get some sleep."

When everyone was in bed, Naruto was sitting up on the roof looking up at the night sky. He reached out towards the moon, hand outstretched as if grab it.

"Figured I'd find you up here Whiskers," a voice said from behind Naruto. The blond looked back to see Ino standing there with a smile on her face.

"You know me so well don't you Piglet." Naruto said. Ino giggled at the pet name as she walked over and sat next to Naruto. Growing up, the two of them had been best friends along with Shikamaru and Choji. While they were all extremely loyal to Naruto and none of them wanted to leave him alone when they entered the academy. Shikamaru and Choji had stuck with him but Naruto had managed to convince Ino to act like every other girl in Konoha their age and be another Sasuke fangirl when the two of them were in public. The nicknames were things they'd been 3 years old and had stuck every since. When Naruto had found about the demon fox, he had told them about it, and they had accepted him for it regardless.

"So how is it working with Sakura and Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"You don't want to know." Naruto groaned. "Sasuke's got that goddamn high and mighty attitude that he got because of the damn village and Sakura practically worships the ground he walks upon. I would love to just beat them down a few pegs and give them a reality check." Ino sighed and wrapped her arms around Naruto's shoulders and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well you've still got me and the guys." She said. Naruto smiled at the thought.

"When we all don't need to be on these stupid teams, remind me to talk to the Old Man and get us together on the same team." Naruto said. "Team Ino-Shika-Cho and Fox,"

"Sounds funny," Ino said with a giggle and leaned into Naruto's chest. "That's the best thing about being around you Naruto, you can always make me smile."

"What can I say?" Naruto said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "It's a gift."

The next day Teams 7 and 10 were standing in a clearing. Kakashi had woken up but he still couldn't move, so Asuma was in charge.

"All right, before I start you guys off with chakra control exercises, I want to know what your nature types are." He said, looking at Team 7.

"Nature types?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone has a type of Nature type of chakra where there jutsus specialized in." Asuma explained. "Like if you're a water type of chakra you'll specialize in water type jutsus," Naruto nodded. When they found out what their types were it turned out that Naruto was a wind type, Sakura was an earth type, and Sasuke was a fire and lightning type. After that they worked on the tree climbing exercise. Sakura mastered it without a problem and so did Team 10 on the first try, first time Naruto didn't use enough chakra but after asking for help, he got it down, and didn't stick and Sasuke used too much and was blasted back bur refused to ask for help and kept climbing at a slow pace until the end of the night when they called it quits for the day.

The next day Kakashi had started moving around and told Sakura and Naruto to protect Tazuna with Team 10 while he helped Sasuke. While helping, Naruto was being trained by Asuma with his wind element since Asuma was the same type.

**(A/N: this is the time skip where I'll switch to when Sasuke gets "killed" by Haku. Team 10 is gonna be staying behind to watch Tazuna since Shikamaru couldn't properly use his shadows and Choji and Ino couldn't aim their jutsus. Everything else is cannon to the main series.)**

Naruto starred at Sasuke. He had thought that Sasuke had hated Naruto and here he had saved his life at the cost of his own.

"It's the first time you've lost a comrade isn't it?" The Fake Hunter Ninja said. Naruto gritted his teeth, his blood beginning to boil.

"You," he growled as red chakra began to leak out of his body and the seal on his stomach seemed to have a crack form across it, "I'm gonna kill you!" He screamed. His body began to grow as his muscles expanded, ripping through his orange jumpsuit. As he grew, his skin changed from a soft pink into a crimson red. His blond hair darkened to look like fire. The wrapping on his headband started to rip until the metal plate fell to the ground.

While Naruto was normally about 5 feet 6 inches, the creature that had taken his place now stood 7 feet tall with bulging muscles and crimson red skin. It's only cloths were the tattered orange remains of Naruto's pants. Outside the dome of mirrors Kakashi, Asuma, and Zabuza froze as they felt the giant blast of chakra.

"What the hell is that?" Zabuza asked out loud, barley noticing that the blast of chakra was dispelling his Hidden Mist Jutsu.

"Kakashi, has it?" Asuma asked.

"No, there's a crack in it, but I don't think we're in any real danger." Kakashi replied. The beast that was Naruto roared inside the dome causing all of Haku mirrors to crack.

_What is this chakra? _He wondered, stunned by the power radiating off the beast. The beast looked directly at Haku and charged forward. Haku just managed to get out of the way as the beast punched the mirror he'd been in, shattering the ice mirror. _I've got to take this thing down hard and fast. _Haku thought, watching the creature from above. He shot down, senbon needle in hand and stabbed the beast's shoulder. It didn't flinch as the needle pierced its skin. The only movement was that it looked at what caused it. Haku looked up into the beast's eyes and was sunned as it raised its hand; middle finger tucked behind its thumb, and flicked Haku off its shoulder as if he were a bug. Which compared to this monstrosity, he might as well have been.

As Haku was sent flying out of the ice dome, Kakashi, Asuma, and Zabuza starred stunned at the boy. Zabuza's mist had completely disappeared at that point and everything was clearly visible. All eyes widened as they saw the giant crimson beast walk out of the dome.

"What the hell is that?" Zabuza asked.

"No way, it can't be," Kakashi muttered.

"Naruto," Asuma said, voicing what Kakashi was thinking. The beast that was Naruto gave a roar and bounded for Haku. The Ice ninja looked up at the creature that had raised its fist with then intent of finishing him off. Haku closed his eyes and waited for death, but it didn't come. Cautiously, Haku opened his eyes and found that the creature had pulled its fist back and was looking at Haku curiously.

"You…remember me." Haku said, slowly getting to his feet. Suddenly, Zabuza appeared between Haku and Naruto, sword in hand with Kakashi and Asuma on both sides of the crimson creature. "Wait, I think he knows me!" Haku said quickly. "I met him the other day in a clearing when I was picking herbs for you Zabuza." Keeping an eye on them both, Zabuza took a step back, his eyes going back and forth between them both. Kakashi was about to make a move but Asuma held his hand up.

"Let's just wait and see what happens Kakashi." He said. Haku reached up and Naruto held up his hand.

"That is you, isn't it Naruto." Haku said. The creature's eyes seemed to go soft as he looked at Haku. Before anything else could happen though, an arrow flew from one side of the bridge and buried itself into Zabuza's side. Everyone's eyes widened and their head's spun around to see the source. An archer stood, his bow still out and stood beside Gato.

"Good thing that mist cleared or else my archer here couldn't have gotten his shot off." Gatos neared. Haku was about to charge forward and attack, but was cut off as Naruto roared, shaking the bridge they were on and releasing a large amount of chakra. He jumped towards the group and proceded to pummel them with his massive fists. Team 10, Sakura, and Tazuna looked at the creature that was annihilating the army of thugs that Gato had brought with him.

"What in God's name is that?" Tazuna asked.

"That," Asuma said, appearing next to them with Kakashi, Haku, and the wounded Zauza and Sasuke, "is Naruto." Upon seeing Sasuke, Sakura completely forgot about the crimson monster that was causing massive destruction and dropped down to look at him.

"That's Naruto?" Ino asked, scared for her old friend.

"But how?" Choji wondered.

"It must have something to do with the seal." Shikamaru muttered. "Naruto must somehow be calling upon a whole lot of _its_ power."

"In any case, we have no idea what it's doing to him." Asuma said. "And while I'm tempted to let him wipe out all of those guys, we don't know what being in that form is doing to Naruto."

"Asuma-sensei's right." Shikamaru said taking charge. "Choji, think you can get his attention?"

"No problem." Choji said. "Body Expansion Jutsu!" He said, turning into a giant Sphere and shooting towards Naruto. Naruto turned, seeing the giant thing coming flying at him. He stuck out his hand and blocked thing with on hand, holding it in place as it spun. Completely unnoticed by the beast, Shikamaru's shadow snaked around Choji and attached to Naruto's shadow.

"Shadow passion complete," Shikamaru said. "Ino, get in there and see what you can do, and be careful." Ino nodded and pointed her hands in a triangle formation at Naruto. "Mind-Transfer Jutsu!"

IFN

Ino walked through Naruto's mind, which had turned out to resemble a sewer looking for her old friend. Her eyes widened when she found him, he was being held against a set of bars with red chakra seeping through him coming from whatever was on the other side of the cage.

"Naruto!" She screamed running towards him and trying to pull him off, only to have her hands burned. "Naruto, I'm not sure if you can hear me or not, but if you can, you need to calm down, you can stop fighting. Please, I need you to come back. Naruto's eyes opened and he looked down at her.

"I-Ino?" He asked weakly.

"That's right Naruto, I'm here." She reached out to pull him down, and this time her hands didn't burn as she pulled him away from the red chakra. "It's ok Naruto, I'm here for you, and I'll never leave your side."

IFN

On the outside, the creature seemed to have calmed down somewhat. All of the thugs had been beaten senseless and were laying on the ground out cold. Ino seemed to have just jumped back to her body as she looked up at Naruto, who was slowly starting to shrink back down to his normal size, his skin color lightning to its natural color.

"Naruto!" She screamed as he fell to his knees. By the time she reached him, he had shifted back completely and fell into her arms.

"Z-Zabuza," he said weakly. Ino looked over in his direction but shook her head; he wasn't going to make it.

"Looks like I'm on my way to the next life." Zabuza said weakly. "Sorry to leave you behind Haku."

"Zabuza," Haku whispered tears in his eyes.

"Haku, I want you to take my sword." Zabuza said. "Go with the Leaf Ninja, they'll take care of you." He coughed, blood flying from his mouth. "I want you to remember, that I am and have always been proud of you…my son." Haku was crying freely now as he reached over and took Zabuza's side. "I love you Haku."

"I love you too dad." Haku whispered as Zabuza died. Haku cried over Zabuza's body as Sasuke seemed to come back to life. It was the last thing Naruto saw before he blacked out.

**And that's the end of the intro, tell me how you like it.**

**Read/Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you all like how this is going. And just so you all know, the crimson/red hulk is the equivalent to your standard savage green hulk from the comics.**

**I don't own a thing, if I did I'd be freaking loaded, and please don't slam the grammar, it's just a fan fiction, not a nominee for the New York's best seller's list.**

_Chapter 2: The Fate of Naruto_

Naruto slowly sat up. He hadn't felt so energized in he didn't know how long.

"Hey," Ino said softly, reaching over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How you feeling?"

"I'm feeling pretty good." Naruto admitted smiling.

"How much do you remember?" Ino asked.

"It's just flashes mostly." Naruto said. "I remember you though, being inside my head and helping pull me back." Ino smiled and slid her hand across his cheek.

"Tazuna's finished his bridge and we're heading back in a few days now that you've recovered." Ino explained. "Haku's buried Zabuza and taken up his blade."

"Is he coming with us?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Ino confirmed. Naruto smiled.

"He and I are a lot alike, but shunned by something we can't control." Naruto said, absentmindedly putting a hand on his stomach. "The Old Man'll let him in."

"What about you?" Ino asked, placing her hand on his. "What's going to happen to you?"

"The Ino-Shika-Cho Trio brought me back once; you guys could probably do it again if you had to." Naruto said. "That just says to me that, with any luck, we'll be on the same team soon." Ino smiled before she hugged Naruto tight around her neck.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Ino snapped holding the boy close. A little stunned at first, Naruto recovered and hugged Ino back.

"I'm sorry Piglet; I'll try not to worry you so much." He replied kissing her forehead. After the two of them composed themselves and Naruto threw on some cloths, the headed downstairs. Tazuna, Inari, and the rest of Team 10 stood up and made their way to Naruto while Team 7 hung back.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Inari asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Naruto said, reaching down and ruffling the boy's hair.

"What happened out there kid?" Tazuna asked, scared but concerned.

"A dangerous power that was sealed inside me Tazuna." Naruto said. "A little bit of it got out and turned me into that, that thing."

"Where'd that power come from?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry Sasuke, but that's a secret." Naruto said.

"What caused you to transform like that?" Asuma asked.

"I don't know, but when I saw Sasuke dead like that I just got so pissed off," Naruto trailed off.

"Maybe your anger was the trigger." Shikamaru said wisely. "Or combined with some kind of adrenalin rush that caused you to become that,"

"Hulk." Choji offered. Everyone turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Hulk." Shikamaru finished.

"So I just have to try and keep my cool or else I'll turn into a giant monster that could level an entire village if I wanted." Naruto said with a sigh looking up. "Sounds simple enough, I've got plenty of practice." He muttered under his breath.

"Well whatever's going to happen, we'd better get back to your village." Haku said. Naruto glanced over at him. He wore the same outfit but without his mask and now had Zabuza's sword strapped to his back.

"Yeah, the Old Man's gonna want to know about everything that's going on." Naruto agreed. "Not to mention we got to make you a citizen of Konoha."

"So I guess I'll finally belong to a village." Haku said with a sad smile. "Dad always said that one day we'd be able to settle down and be real ninja."

"And by dad you mean the mercenary who was trying to kill us for the past couple of weeks." Sakura said. Haku growled and started to reach for his sword.

"Easy Haku." Naruto whispered walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Believe me I know what you want to do, but you have to take it easy." Haku calmed himself down and released the sword hilt. "Now that I'm up, we'd better get going."

After a tearful farewell with Inari and Tazuna dedicating his bridge the Great Naruto Bridge, honoring Naruto and indirectly pissing off Sasuke, the two teams and Haku took off for Konoha. It was an uneventful trip for the most part and the only real trouble they got was just getting into the village with Haku. Together, they all made their way to the Hokage's tower and debriefed him on their mission.

"I see." The Hokage said. "And you wish to join our village Haku?"

"I had always hoped to join a village and stop running from hunter ninja Lord Hokage, I had just hoped that I would have been able to do it with Zabu, with Dad." The Hokage sighed, giving Haku a grandfatherly look.

"It will take some time, but I will see to it that you become a ninja of our village." The Old Village Leader said.

"Thank you." Haku said bowing. "If it helps, I would guess that I am at about chunin level ninja."

"I'm sure that will help." The Hokage said. "Now, if I could have a moment to speak with Naruto alone," everyone but Naruto left the room, leaving Naruto alone with the Hokage. "So, what are we going to do about your new power?"

"I don't know Old Man; I would never have guessed that the Fox's chakra would turn me into the Hulk." Naruto said. "But it seems to only be triggered by some extreme anger."

"When the council hears about this it's going to be a nightmare." Sarutobi groaned rubbing his temples.

"How do you think I feel?" Naruto asked leaning against the wall. "That damn council's being doing everything they could to make my life hell, and succeeding for the most part. After this, they're probably gonna want to slice me and dice me just to figure out what makes me tick."

"Well I promise you Naruto I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen." The Hokage said.

"I'll hold you to that Old Man." Naruto said. With a nod, Naruto left the room, running his hand through his blond hair.

"How'd it go?" Ino asked. Naruto looked up to see the Ino-Shika-Cho trio standing before him with looks of concern.

"Good news, the Old Man's got my back; bad news, the council's probably gonna want to dissect me to figure out what the hell the makes the Hulk…the Hulk." Naruto said.

"They can try." Choji said slamming a fist into his palm. Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said with a smile. "Well, until the council comes after me with torches and pitchforks, who wants ramen?"

"Sounds good to me, I love ramen." Haku said with Choji cheering. Together, Team 10, Haku, and Naruto made their way to Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's regular restaurant. Haku was welcomed into the place like he was Naruto's long lost brother.

Several hours later several ninja appeared.

"You're here for me aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Here for you and for the son of Zabuza Momochi." One of the ninja said. Naruto nodded and stood up, Haku standing at his side.

"We'll catch you guys later." Naruto said as he and Haku took off with the ninja.

"So, what are we going to be looking at?" Haku asked.

"The Civilian Council will probably roll out the red carpet for you, want to hook you up with their daughters because of you kekkei genkai." Naruto explained. "Me they'll want to slice open, figure out what caused me to turn into the Hulk and try to find a way to mass produce it. Of course it's not up to them; it's the Shinobi Council that calls the shots."

"What are they like?" Haku asked.

"There are 6 ninja heads on the council." Naruto explained. "Use to be 7 until the Uchiha's were wiped out. Anyway, there are the Hyugas, they're a bunch of stiffs but they're fair. The Aburames, they use logic more than anything. The head of the Inuzuka clan, well that clan is the exact opposite of the Aburames, they trust their instincts. Then there are the Naras, the Akimichis, and the Yamanakas. You met the kids, and the parents are pretty much the same way, Nara's smart, Akimichi's mostly muscle but he's got brains inside his head and is kind, and Yamanaka, well, he works for the Interrogation Department so don't try lying to him." Haku nodded in understanding.

A little while later, the group arrived at Hokage's tower and showed Naruto and Haku the way to the council room. Upon entering Haku was a little surprised by the dimly lit room. There were 6 men on one side of the room, which Haku assumed was the Shinobi council, while the Civilian Council was on the other side. The Hokage sat in the middle of them all with two other aged ninja at his sides.

"Haku Momuchi, you wish to become a Chunin with the village of Konoha." Sarutobi said. "What qualifications do you have to bring to our village?"

"Sir, I am an expert at assignation and extraction. I am also a decent medic though I could admittedly use more experience with it. I also possess a kekkei genkai that allows me to manipulate ice and use it for my Demon Ice Mirror Jutsu which lets me teleport through the mirrors and attack at multiple angles. Before my father died he was also helping me lean how to wield his sword."

"I see, well you certainly do seem qualified to become a chunin." Sarutobi said with a nod. Reaching under his seat, he produced a leaf headband and tossed it down to Haku. "Welcome to Konoha." Haku nodded and replaced his mist headband with the leaf.

"Haku, would you by any chance consider seeing my daughter?" Said a woman on the Civilian Council. Haku glanced over at Naruto who looked back with an I-told-you-so look.

"And who might your daughter be ma'am?" Haku asked politely.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno." The woman replied. Naruto and Haku's eyes went wide and looked at each other before they both broke into laughter.

"Sa-Sakura is your daughter?" Naruto asked beating his leg. "And, and you're trying to hook her up with Haku." Naruto burst into new rolls of laughter.

"I, I'm sorry ma'am." Haku said, trying to pull himself together, but failed and started laughing again.

"That's enough!" The Hokage snapped, instantly snapped Naruto and Haku out of their laughing fits. "Now Naruto, we need to talk about this, Hulk as you call it."

"It was Choji who named it." Naruto said with a shrug. "Anyway, I know everyone in this room knows I've got the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox inside me, I told Haku by the way. It seems that there's something up with my seal, it's like the power seeped out, tapped into my pent up anger, and turned me into the Hulk. I wish I could say more but I don't remember much, I think the Hulk is another side of my personality."

"You said the Hulk came from your pent up anger." The Hyuga head said. "What do you mean by that?" Naruto scoffed.

"Come on, all the shit, the attacks, the beatings, and you all think that I didn't get pissed off because of it?" Naruto said. "No I was getting pissed off, but I kept it buried. I didn't want to fight back and let those assholes," he shot a glance at the Civilian Council, "have real reasons to kill me."

"I see." Sarutobi said.

"I say we try to train this Hulk creature and use it to increase our village's defense." Danzo said.

"Sorry you half sliced freak, but I'm not going to become anyone's weapon." He said, shooting a glare at Danzo.

"Then I say that the boy should be put to death!" Haruno screamed standing up in her seat.

"Jeeze, and I though Sakura was a loud bitch, I guess it runs in the family." Naruto said actually earning a few chuckles from the people on the Shinobi Council.

"Lord Hokage!" Said a new voice. Asuma walked into the room, cigarette planted firmly in his mouth. "If I may make a suggestion as someone who has seen the Hulk in action."

"We've already heard about what the Hulk can do from Kakashi Hatakai's report." The Aburame head said.

"But I'd bet that Kakashi left out that the Hulk calmed down when he saw Haku." Asuma said. "I have a theory that while the Hulk is a different side of Naruto's personality, the two of them share memories in some from or another."

"What are you suggesting Asuma?" The Hokage asked, looking down at his son.

"My team was able to stop the Hulk, even temporarily, and eventually turn him back into Naruto." Asuma said. "I propose that Team 7 be temporarily disbanded." The entire room exploded in an uproar at the idea of the team with their precious Uchiha be broken up.

"Silence!" The Hokage roared leaking out small killing intent to stop everything. "Please continue Asuma."

"Thank you." Asuma said. "I would like to request that Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno be placed under different senseis for the time being and that Naruto placed on my team along with Haku. Should he ever become the Hulk again, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji can restrain and change him back and Haku may be able to calm him down if.

"What senseis would you recommend for Sasuke and Sakura?" Sarutobi asked. An almost wicked smile spread across Asuma's face.

"For Sasuke, I think Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi for Sakura." Asuma said. At the mention of those names the Yamanaka head gave a dark chuckle.

"Are you trying to kill these kids Asuma?" He asked.

"Not kill them." Asuma said. "Just get them focused and whipped into shape."

"Well I'm for it." Yamanaka said. "If you want to have ninja whipped into shape, Ibiki and Anko are the one's to do it."

"I'm with him." Nara said his head down as if he was trying to get a nap in like his son did in school.

"As am I." Akamichi said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I do not think that it would be a good idea." The Hyuga head said, "They was assembled for a reason and I think it should stay together."

"Believe it or not, I'm with the Hyuga." The Inuzuka Head said. "When a team is brought together, it needs to work out their own problems." Naruto scowled. While he did understand the reasoning behind the Kiba's mom's decision, it didn't mean he had to like it. All eyes were now on Shino's father for the tie breaking vote.

"I agreed with Asuma's plan." The Aburame head stated. "I know of Sasuke and Sakura's personalities and being trained under the top two members of the Interrogation and Torture Department should be able to help them focus on their jobs as ninja."

"Then it is decided." The Hokage stated. "As of now, Team 7 will be disbanded for a time with Sasuke Uchiha under the teachings of Ibiki Morino with Kakashi Hatake teaching him how to use his Sharingan properly, Sakura Haruno under the teachings of Anko Mitarashi, and Naruto Uzumaki and Haku Momochi under the teachings of Asuma Sarutobi." Naruto and Haku looked at each other before turning back to Asuma.

"Looks like you two are my students now." Asuma said cracking his knuckles. "Well if I can actually whip Shikamaru into combat shape, I can't wait to see what I can do to you two." It was something about the smile on his face that couldn't help but make the two ninja shiver slightly.

**And I'll get Naruto and Haku into mission time next chapter. And in case no one's figured it out yet, Haku's going to kind of be the Rick Jones to Naruto's Bruce Banner.**

**Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own a thing, if I did I'd be freaking loaded, and please don't slam the grammar, it's just a fan fiction, not a nominee for the New York's best seller's list.**

_Chapter 3, Clash in the Land of Snow Part 1_

After Naruto joined the Team 10, his new teammates came together to help give his look a complete overhaul, the first thing Ino did was get rid of all the orange jumpsuits and instead got him a black sleeveless coat with orange interior lining. Choji had helped him out by getting him some special pants that would grow along with him in case he ever hulked out so he wouldn't have to worry about always getting replacements. Shikamaru had taught Naruto a few emotional control techniques to keep himself under control. Asuma had given him a bo staff made out of the same chakra metal as his signature trench knives that could extend and retract and was teaching Naruto how to propel his wind chakra through it. Haku meanwhile was getting use to Zabuza's sword and getting a few lessons from Konoha's resident sword masters Gekko Hayate and Uzuki Yugao.

"So, when do you think we'll get on a mission?" Haku asked as his team sat around.

"It's been a week since we came together and started training." Shikamaru said. "It'll be sooner or later, preferably later." He said with a yawn.

"Sorry Shikamaru, but we're on the clock now." Asuma said approaching them. Almost as one all five of them stood up. "We're going to escort an actress to the land of snow so that she can shoot her next movie."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked both skeptical and excited.

"Yeah," Asuma said before holding out 5 tickets. "These are tickets to her latest movie. I want you 5 to go watch it before the mission." Taking the tickets, Naruto glanced at his teammates who all shrugged. The group made their way to the local movie theater and took in the show, each one having different reactions: Haku thought that the plot was all right, Naruto was thinking the acting was maybe a little over done but the effects were pretty cool, Choji didn't have much of an opinion, he just thought the popcorn was good, Shikamaru thought there was too much going on at a time like they were trying to rush the movie along, and Ino actually thought it was pretty good. As the group left the theater and found Asuma sitting waiting for them.

"What'd you guys think?" He asked. Before anyone could answer, a woman on horseback flew over their heads and several armored people followed her.

"Wasn't that the princess from the movie?" Choji asked. Everyone looked at each other before they took off after hoard.

"Shikamaru, how good is your Shadow Possession jutsu on horses?" Haku asked.

"Good enough." Shikamaru said, sending the jutsu towards the crowd of horses. He caught all of them except the one the princess was riding.

"You three deal with those guys, we'll get the princess." Naruto called as he and Haku took off. When they caught up with the princess/actress, they found her blowing off some kids who wanted her autograph. Seeing this made both of the orphan's bloods boil.

"What a bitch." Growled Haku as he reached for his sword.

"Easy Haku," whispered Naruto placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Eventually, the pair tracked her to a bar where she proceeded to get drunk.

"I'll go get the others." Said Haku taking off to find the rest of their team. Sighing, Naruto walked into the bar and took a seat at the opposite end of the bar and motioned to the bartender.

"Cut of her alcohol," he said tapping his forehead protector, "my mission's to watch out for her. If she asks for anything else, give her water." The bartender nodded. 10 minutes later, Team 10 walked into the bar. Ino sat down next to him.

"We were hired because where we're taking Yukie Fujikaze over there to the Land of Snow." She explained.

"I'm guessing it's not exactly a tourist hot spot." Naruto replied.

"Hardly," Ino said. Naruto smirked at the idea of going to a place that not a lot of people went to. After Yukie passed out, Asuma took her and carried her to the boat.

"I kind of wish Kakashi hadn't screwed up so badly." Asuma said the next day, leaning against the railing. "He's actually had some experience in the Land of Snow."

"Never been there huh?" asked Naruto.

"No, and they're a land that specializes in Ice jutsus." Asuma said.

"Well then it's a good thing we've got Haku." Choji said.

"True, but it wouldn't be so bad having someone who knows the area." Asuma persisted taking a puff on his cigarette. Suddenly the door to the cabin burst open and Yukie burst out.

"You got to be kidding me!" She screamed. Naruto and the others just looked in her direction and waved.

"How you doing?" Asuma asked. "I'm Saritobi Asuma, the leader of this section; this is my Chunin assistant Haku, and my genin students Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hey," Haku said with a wave.

"Hi there, loved your movies." Ino gushed.

"Yo," Shikamaru said with a lazy wave.

"How's it going?" Choji said smiling.

"Sup?" Naruto said with a jerk of his head.

"What are you all doing here?" Yukie demanded.

"We were hired to escort you to the Land of Snow while you shoot your next _Princess Gale_ movie." Asuma explained.

"Fine," Yukie muttered grumbling to herself. As the cast worked on the boat to try to help with production, Team 10 was pretty much kicking back. Naruto was using his shadow clones to help with the set while Ino was helping with make-up and costume, Choji was helping himself to the buffet while Asuma and Shikamaru were playing Shogi, and Haku was looking out at the sea.

"Hey you!" the director shouted pointing at Haku. "You got any acting experience."

"Nothing in the movies but," he trailed off shooting a look at a Naruto who was smirking.

"Well we were planning on killing off Shishemaru in this one and wanted to include a new character but we never found anyone to fight the bill." The director said looking Haku up and down. "You however might just fit the bill."

"You want to put me in a movie?" Haku asked.

"Sure how about it?" The director asked. Haku thought for a minute and then shrugged.

"Sure what the hell." He said.

"Great!" The director shouted and in a split second Haku was surrounded by wardrobe and makeup.

"I can't believe they're going to be putting Haku in this movie." Ino said.

"This is definitely going to be good." Naruto said with a snigger. When the wardrobe people moved away, Haku was dressed in a black kimono with a wide straw hat that covered his eyes. His sword was still strapped to his back

"Wow, not bad." Ino said her eyes roving over Haku. Naruto saw this and his eyebrow started to twitch. As soon as his vision started to go red he closed his eyes and started to take deep calming breaths to keep his other half at bay. He didn't need the Hulk coming out here on the ship and risk sinking the thing. But why was he getting so worked up, so Ino had been eyeballing Haku, it's not like he was jealous or anything…was he?

"Come on Naruto we need to get out of the way while they're shooting." Ino said snapping Naruto from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked. "Oh, yeah right." He walked over to join Shikamaru and Choji.

"Any idea why you were about to hulk out there?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto looked at him before looking away.

"Not sure." Naruto admitted. "I've got it under control though."

"Good to hear." Shikamaru said.

"All right!" The director shouted. "I want to get this on the first take!"

"Right!" His crew responded. As soon as the camera started rolling and everyone started watching Yukie act they were stunned, it was like she was a completely different person.

"That's Yukie for you," her manager Sandaiu said proudly. "When the camera starts rolling she comes alive." However, it quickly became apparent that she couldn't cry on cue when she stopped the scene so she could have her eye drops put in.

On the second take, Haku walked up behind her, his face appearing cold and emotionless.

"He is gone now Princess Gale." Haku said. "But the question what will you do now, will you let his death mean nothing or you going to continue on."

"What do you know?" Princess Gale snapped. "What do you know of pain and loss?"

"I watched my father as he was murdered by a greedy coward." Haku said. "And now I carry his sword in his memory." The Princess looked at him stunned.

"Hey that wasn't in the script." The Director's assistant whispered.

"Who cares, it's good. Keep it in." The Director whispered back.

"It's more than that." Asuma said, whispered behind them. "It's his life."

"I'll stand by you and help you Princess Gale, in Shishimaru's place." Haku said back on the set. "I know of Shihimaru's history and someone needs to make sure that you don't loose your way." He turned around to walk away. "To make sure his death was not in vain."

"And cut!" the Director shouted. "Nice job guys!"

"Not bad Haku." Ino said walking up to him. "If the ninja thing doesn't work out you could always be an actor."

"I don't know about that." Haku said with a smile. Ino laughed and for some reason it made Naruto clench his teeth. What was going on with him, why was he getting so worked up about Ino talking to Haku? Shaking his head to clear it Naruto looked out over sea and sighed.

The next day everyone woke up to find a giant ice burg blocking the ships path.

"What are we going to do about this sir?" the Director's assistant asked.

"Don't you see?" the Director asked. "It's perfect! It's practically begging us to shoot here!" Many of the people on the ship starred at the man like he'd just gone crazy. "This is a sign from the film gods!" and so everyone got out and got ready for filming. Those who weren't helping were huddled around heaters yawning.

"All right, let's get started!" the director shouted. The scene they began shooting was the scene was when the group of heroes met with the main villain of the series. But just as the shooting began, Asuma jumped into the scene and threw an exploding kuni up to the mountain top.

"Hey what the heck are you doing?" one of the actors demanded.

"Haku, all of you, get the actors and crew back on the ship." Asuma ordered. Slowly the smoke from Asuma's attack cleared and a man in some strange armor rose up.

"Welcome friends to the Land of Snow." He greeted. An instant later a woman in similar armor appeared standing atop a pillar of ice.

"Greeting," she said, "Princess Koyuyki. I do hope you're still carrying around the hex crystal."

"Princess Koyuyki?" Asuma said glancing at Yukie. Sandaiu also looked stunned at the declaration. Quickly his eyes darted over to a snow bank where a large man with some kind of mechanical arm rose up.

"Not bad Asuma Sarotobi, but not good enough." He sniggered.

"Haku you're with me," Asuma ordered. "Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, you 4 protect Yukie, the rest of you back to the ship now!" Haku jumped up and stood next to Asuma, his sword in hand.

"What are we up against?" Haku asked.

"Kakashi gave me a rundown before we came out here." Asuma said. "That armor they're wearing makes them immune to Ninjutsu and Genjutsu and of course acts like standard armor to protect them from taijutsu."

"So how do you want to do this?" Haku asked.

"I'll take the tall guy, you take the girl." Asuma ordered.

"What about the guy with the arm?" Haku asked.

"Leave him to the others." Asuma said. Haku nodded and took off towards the woman.

IFN

Ino and Shikamaru were helping people trying to get back onto the ship, the director demanded that they keep rolling, while Choji and Naruto were standing by Yukie who for some reason seemed to have gone into a state of shock.

"Come on lady, let's go." Naruto shouted looking around at the other's fights. Asuma's opponent was blasting him with Ice-Jutsu after Ice-Jutsu but Asuma was able to counter them with combinations of Fire and Wind Ninjutsus. Haku meanwhile was using his own ice as well as that woman's to bounce around and was trying to slash at her with his sword.

"I won't," Yukie whispered. "I won't go back. I won't go back to the Land of Snow!"

"What?" Choji demanded. Before anyone could register what was going on, the big guys giant metal fist came flying and nailed Choji.

"Choji!" Naruto shouted turning to the lager attacker who was riding on a snowboard. He shot out some kind of wires that ensnared Yukie. Ino jumped in between them and cut the wires.

"You little bitch." The large ninja growled and jerked on the ropes pulling Ino off her feet and punched her in the stomach.

"Ino!" Naruto screamed. His vision started to go red and this time he didn't stop it. With his last conscious though he had was throwing his coat off. After that as his mind started to blur his body began to grow and darken into the red shade of the Hulk. Throwing its head back it let out an inhuman, beastly roar that got everyone's attention.

"What in the world is that?" the director's assistant asked.

"The Hulk," Shikamaru said.

"Everyone get on the ship now!" Asuma shouted disengaging from his fight and helping everyone off the island of ice. The ice ninja wasn't so impressed by the giant red monster and throws a punch with his metal arm. The Hulk simply caught the punch and growled.

"Snow-man hurt Ino. Hulk smash Snow-man!" The Hulk roared, shocking the leaf ninja at the first sign of speech from the monster. The Hulk crushed the ninja's arm and then threw him away. The other two tried to double team him, but it was a pair of insects buzzing around an elephant. A really pissed off elephant that just get stronger the madder it got. The Hulk jumped up and grabbed the one in the flying harness by her legs and slammed her into the ground kicking up snow and burying her it.

"All right you monster," the final ice ninja said going though a series of hand seals. "Ice style: One Horned White Whale Justu!" out of the water exploded a giant narwhale made entirely of ice. As it began to fall on the Hulk, the red monster raised its hands and caught the ice construct. "No way!" the ninja shouted. The Hulk roared and threw the jutsu back at its creator. Although the ninja dodged the attack, the narwhale did manage to destroy the iceberg.

Back on the ship everyone was starring stunned at the fight that had transpired.

"Tell me you got all of that." The director said to the camera man who nodded with his jaw close to falling off his face.

"After something like that that island is going to be very unstable." Haku said. "If the Hulk changed back into Naruto there he may end up drowning and freezing." Ino's eyes widened.

"Naruto!" she screeched. Back on the island the Hulk heard Ino's shout and looked back.

"Ino," it said softly. Suddenly the ice it was standing on began to shake. Looking over to where it heard Ino's voice, the Hulk crouched down and launched itself off the island towards the ship.

"Wow that thing can jump!" Choji shouted.

"If the Hulk lands on the ship like that it'll go right through and sink it." Shikamaru said. Asuma quickly held his hands out as the Hulk came closer; pushing his wind chakra through it to slow down the monster's decent. The Hulk, surprised by the wind started thrashing around.

"Naru…Hulk!" Ino shouted getting the creatures attention. "You need to calm down, it's ok, Asuma-sensei isn't going to hurt you." The Hulk significantly calmed down and allowed itself to be lowered onto the ship. Carefully, Ino walked forward and placed her hand on the Hulk's arm. "It's ok; you can calm down now Hulk. Do you think you can change back into Naruto?" The Hulk actually snorted and looked away.

"Stupid, puny Uzumaki." It muttered again shocking the ninja with its use of speech.

"It's got a point, Naruto is kind of small." Haku pointed out with a chuckle. The Hulk turned to him and growled.

"Hulk not like Ice Boy." The Hulk growled standing up and moving between him and Ino. Haku gulped and took a step back, his hands open.

"Hey come on Hulk, buddy, it's me remember, Haku." He said quickly hoping to ease whatever negative feelings the Hulk was having for him.

"Hulk, please." Ino said reclaiming the red creature's attention. "I know you don't want to go back, but please, you can't really stay like this, we don't know what it could do to you. Please Hulk," Ino said, "please calm down." Ino looked into its eyes and it looked back and slowly he started to shrink back down and regain his original skin and hair color. Before long the Hulk disappeared and an exhausted Naruto stood in its place, falling into Ino's arms.

"I've got you Whiskers, it's all right." She said stroking the other blond's hair.

"And cut!" the director shouted startling Ino. "That was amazing!"

**And I think I'll end it on that comical note hope you all like how this one turned out, and sorry it took so long, I don't know the movie as well as I know the series. And I also don't know those snow ninja's names so if anyone does a little help would be nice.**


End file.
